


The Hitch in The Great Escape.

by Kazduit



Category: Red Band Society
Genre: First Kiss, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Trapped In Elevator, a little bit, mentions of underage sex and loss of virginity, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazduit/pseuds/Kazduit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Jordi get stuck in an elevator while attempting to flea the hospital. With nothing to do but wait they decide to play twenty questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wanted to write an elevator Au and since this fandom needs more fic in it I figured why not just go for it. I hope you like it. I'm also thinking about turning this into a five times this and one time that type of fic (something else I've always wanted to write) where they keep getting interrupted. Let me know what you think.

When you've lived in a hospital as long as Leo has it's easy to start to believe you have the place wired. You know when the nurses' shift changes are and which hallways are never used. But then reality hits and you get stuck in an elevator in the middle of one of your daring escapes.

"Um Leo how long do you think we'll be in here?" 

Or worse. You get stuck in the elevator in the middle of springing your roommate for a final adventure before he starts Chemo. 

"I don't know Jordi. This has literally never happened to me before. You'd think that after giving a couple of kids cancer the universe would maybe it would give those kids some slack but no." Leo says. 

"Oh." Jordi says, turns around and starts looking over every inch of the elevator. He reminds Leo of a puppy that's owner just left at home and doesn't know what to do. Leo slides down the wall and lays his crutches on the the floor.

"So…um…what do we do now?" Jordi asks. He's full on pacing now and it looks ridiculous since he is also on crutches while his leg finishes healing from his surgery.

"First you need to stop pacing and sit down. Then we just have to entertain ourselves until they fix the elevator." Leo answers. Jordi takes a breath and sits down next to Leo. 

"We could play twenty questions. You know the get to know each other game." Jordi suggests after about five seconds of silence. 

"Jordi we share a room in which we spent most hours of the day together. We already know each other." Leo huffs. Even though he used to love playing the game at soccer camp to get to know his new teammates better. But if his recent attempt at being normal again is anything to go by he isn't that person anymore. 

"It's just I was playing it with Emma yesterday and I just thought it might be kind of fun to play with you." Leo looks over at Jordi. He looks nervous and his cheeks and ears are flushed. He's probably thinking about Emma and how much fun they have together.

"Fine I'll play. First question. Do you have a thing for Emma?" He knows he only asks out of jealousy but he has to know and it's not like he can ask Emma. She'd mock him for the rest of his life.

"I…uh…she's…not my type." Jordi stammers out. His blush travels down his neck and becomes a few shades darker. 

"What's your type then?" Leo asks voice thick with disbelief.

"No way my question." Jordi says. The deflection intrigues Leo. Maybe he was lying and wants more time to think of an answer.

"Fine. Go." Leo says.

"Why did you and Emma break up?" 

"We just didn't work out. We weren't right for each other." There's more to it than that but Leo doesn't like talking about how they ended things. Mostly because he thinks he could have handled it better. He expects Jordi to push like he had. To not believe him. But he doesn't.

"Ok. Your turn." Is all Jordi says after the silence drags on for long enough that things feel a little more awkward.

"What's your type?" Leo asks. Obviously he's not very good at letting things go.

"Um…guys." What!? Leo hadn't been expecting that. For a moment he thinks it might be a lie but Jordi doesn't seem like the type to lie about something like that and actually thinking about it he doesn't seem like the type to lie at all. 

"Oh…I didn't…I hadn't realized." Leo says. Jordi smiles and laughs at him. But not in a mean way. 

"It's okay. Have you ever had sex?" Jordi asks. Wow he really doesn't pull punches in this game, Leo thinks.

"Yes. Once. Have you?" It was with a girl from his class before he got admitted to the hospital and it was a mistake. He doesn't like to think about it.

"No." Jordi answers. He doesn't seem embarrassed like Leo would of been or even frustrated like Dash is constantly. 

"How old were you?" Jordi asks. He considers lying. He knows now that he was too young and only did it because of his diagnosis. 

"14." Leo answers honestly. Jordi won't hold it against him or tell anyone. People make mistakes and he can trust Jordi with his.

"Have you kissed anyone?" Leo asks.

"Yes." Jordi answers.

"A guy or a girl?" He knows it's not his turn but this feels like an important distinction. 

"Both."

"Was it different? Kissing a guy?" Leo doesn't know why he cares so much or why Jordi is letting him ask more than one question in a row but he needs to know.

"Yeah. It felt right. There were sparks and all that. Have you?" Jordi asks and his puppy dog smile turns into a smirk.

"What kissed a guy?" Jordi nods. 

"No."

"Do you want to?" The question takes Leo by surprise though it probably shouldn't have. 

"What? Why would you ask that?" Leo has never even thought about kissing another guy. After all he likes girls, a lot. Why would he need to?

"Most straight guys don't ask how kissing another guy feels like." Uh. Maybe he has a point. Dash certainly wouldn't of felt the need to know. Leo looks over at Jordi and notices for the first time how close they're sitting to each other. Had they been this close when Jordi sat down? He looks to his other side and sees his crutches are at least a foot away now. They hadn't been sitting this close and it wasn't Jordi who had moved it was him. 

When he turns back Jordi has definitely moved this time. There faces are now a mere few inches apart. He looks at Jordi's eyes and sees something he can't remember ever seeing there before. Want. In a second Leo closes the distance between them.

Jordi's lips are warm. They're also dry and he can tell Jordi's been biting them recently. Probably nervous about starting chemo tomorrow. The kiss is chaste but tender and Leo really wants to lick over Jordi's lips to moisten them, tangle it around Jordi's own but he doesn't. He pulls away instead. Jordi smiles at him slightly and leans his head against the wall.

"So was it different?" Jordi asks.

"Not as different as I thought." Leo says and Jordi's brow creases. 

"What does that mean?"

"Sparks. There were sparks with Emma and I didn't think there would be sparks with you." Leo says. Jordi smiles and leans towards Leo again but before they can connect the elevator doors open and they spring apart both with a smile on their face.


	2. Totally Not a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the face of pending friendship ruin Jordi takes matters into his own hands. Jordi's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is here! So I decided to continue with this. Let me know what you think. The next chapter will be up as soon as I know what it's going to be.

After The Incident, which is what Jordi has started calling it, things with Leo are a little tense. They don't talk about what happened. Jordi isn't surprised just a little disappointed. It's not unusual for guys to freak out after their first encounter with the same sex. It's happened to him in the past. 

He was just hoping Leo would be different. Maybe he just needs time he keeps trying to reassure himself. Time to figure out what it all means. But the reality is he probably regrets it and Jordi needs to do something before things between them get damaged beyond repair. He really wants and needs Leo as a friend. Especially after having just started his chemotherapy a few days ago. He can't really feel it yet but he knows he will and he'll need Leo. 

So he takes a page out of Leo Roth's playbook and plans a night out of the hospital, while not technically being out of the hospital, the principle is still there. It'll be an escape. First he clears it with Dr. McAndrew because he doesn't quite have Leo's courage and risk-taking attitude. Then he visits Ruben when he knows Leo and Dash are in class. 

It doesn't take long for Ruben to make the necessary arrangements and he gets the go ahead the next day. He enlists Kenji to make sure the other kids aren't hanging around that night. He tells Leo they're meeting the others on the roof to hang out.

"Um Jordi what's all this?" Leo asks after they step out on the roof. There's a tall white wall across from the couch and a projector on the coffee table. 

"So I lied. We're not meeting the others here. Things have just been weird since the elevator and I wanted you to know that it's okay we can be just friends. Things don't have to change." Jordi says in a rush. But what he really wants to say is that he wants things to change. He wants to be able to kiss Leo again and again. He wants to be able to hold his hand and cuddle with him. But he'll settle for friends if that's all Leo can give him.

"Okay. So what's all this for?" Leo asks motioning to the equipment. It's hard to tell what he's thinking. 

"I thought I'd show you how important your friendship is to me. You said the other day that you liked going to the theatres before all this. So since we can't go to the theatre I thought I'd bring the theatre to us." Jordi walked over to the projector and pressed a button on the top. A movie started playing on the wall. 

"Is that?" Leo asks. He moves closer to the wall and watches transfixed as Guardians of the Galaxy plays on the screen.

"You said you hadn't seen it yet and I knew you'd love it." Jordi says. He feels his face heat up and looks down so Leo can't see his blush.

"How?" Leo asks.

"Ruben pulled some strings." Leo nods and walks over to Jordi.

"You're pretty incredible Jordi Palacios. Thank you." Leo says.

Jordi can't hide the blush that spreads across his entire face this time. Maybe he's imagining it but he thinks he sees Leo blush too. He's about to say something back when the door bangs open and Dash, Kara and Emma all come through.

"What's this a date or something?" Kara asks. Jordi knows it's supposed to be an insult. She's just teasing them but he hadn't even realized what this would look like. God he hopes Leo doesn't think he was trying to force him to go on a date.

"Of course not." Leo says and if Jordi's heart aches at the disbelief in his voice then no one has to know. Jordi sits down at the end of the couch. 

Unable to look at Leo anymore he turns and sees Emma start to walk over to him. He really doesn't want to sit next to her right now. This was supposed to be just him and Leo. Where the hell was Kenji? Before Emma can sit down next to him Leo plops down instead. Leaving absolutely no space between them. We're talking thighs and shoulder pressed together. Emma looks confused and tries to meet Jordi's eyes but the huge smile Leo sends him completely fills up his eyesight. 

After everyone's settled and the movie's about twenty minutes in Jordi feels Leo's breath on his neck and it's not doing things to him. It just isn't.

"For the record. I never said that I wanted to be just friends with you." Leo whispers in his ear and it's totally doing things to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you feel like waxing poetic about these two cuties or the show in general you can find me here: http://miserylovestheinternet.tumblr.com


	3. Getting Together and Getting Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when things start heating up between Leo and Jordi an uninvited family member shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to update this before I get completely lost in Steter madness so here you go. I hope you like it.

Leo and Jordi didn't get back to their room until late that night. They were both exhausted and decided to go straight to bed. Leo had been both looking forward to and dreading the morning. He wanted nothing more than to be with Jordi and everything that included. But he knew they'd have to talk first and Leo despite what he said the night before he still didn't know how he felt completely. He likes Jordi, really likes him. But he also likes girls and has never felt this way about another boy. It was very confusing and Leo was worried he wouldn't be able to explain it to Jordi. But even with all his worries sleep came to Leo easily. 

He dreamed of his life before the cancer. Of running across the soccer field and scoring goals. He's had this dream before. Only instead of being tainted with bittersweetness and grief he feels happy, light. After scoring the winning goal Leo runs of the field to the sidelines, where Jordi's waiting for him. Just as they kiss he can hear the crowd chanting, LEO! LEO! LEO!.

"Leo. Leo wake up." As Leo starts to wake up he sees Jordi's face above his. 

"Good morning." Leo says with a smile growing across his face. 

"I was just dreaming about you." Leo pulls himself up to lean against the headboard. 

"Oh were you now?" Jordi asks with a smirk.

"Mhmm." Leo reaches over and grabs Jordi's arm pulling him on to the bed beside him.

"You want to talk don't you?" Leo asks. 

"After what you said last night can you blame me?" Jordi sighs and looks down to his hands. Clearly Leo isn't the only one nervous about this talk.

"I meant it. Every word. You're incredible Jordi and I do want to give this, us a try. It's just all so new to me and I know I'm not gay but clearly I'm not entirely straight either." Leo's knows he's rambling now and he's avoiding Jordi's eyes. 

"Leo it's okay. You have plenty of time to figure it out and it doesn't bother me. You could be sexually attracted to cactuses and I would still want to be with you." Jordi's smile lights up his face and Leo can't help but smile back.

"Cacti. The plural of cactus is cacti." Leo says. Jordi laughs and shakes his head at Leo.

"You're such a dork." Jordi says. Before Leo can defend himself Jordi leans in and presses their lips together. Jordi's lips are warm and soft. Without thinking Leo presses his tongue to the seam of Jordi's lips. They part easily and let Leo's tongue into his mouth to explore freely. Leo is determined to taste every inch of Jordi's mouth. He slides his tongue over his gums and the roof of his mouth but it's when their tongue circle around each other that they both let out soft moans. 

Leo pulls Jordi so he's stratling Leo's lap. Jordi grinds his hips down and Leo moans at the sudden pleasure. Jordi pulls away and starts kissing down his neck, licking and sucking at random posts. He scraps his nails over Leo's head and a shiver runs down Leo's spine. Leo arches into Jordi's body wanting to feel more of Jordi. It's then that a throat clears.

Startled they pull apart and look over to the door. Nurse Jackson is standing with a woman Leo doesn't recognize. Jordi sits up and shuffles over so he's no longer on top of Leo.

"Mom?" Jordi asks, looking straight at the woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always you can find me on tumblr here: http://miserylovestheinternet.tumblr.com
> 
> Come and chat about rbs, tw, htgawm, or any other fandom/pairing you love.


	4. Is It Brave or Selfish?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordi and his mother talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post this until next week but due to all the comments asking for more I decided to just go ahead and do it.
> 
> I don't know if I captured Jordi's anger at his mom very well but there is always the next chapter I suppose.

"Um, I'll leave you two to talk. I should get to physiotherapy now anyway." Leo says. He makes quick work of getting to his crutches and practically runs out the door. Great, Jordi thinks, now Leo is probably even more freaked out.

"What're you doing here mom?" It isn't a question but an accusation. How could she show up after all this time and just waltz in like she had any right to be here in the first place?

"I'm your mother Jordi. I didn't even know you were sick! I almost had a heart attack when your grandmother called to tell me you ran away." Jordi rolls his eyes. Of course that's how she would see it. He didn't run away and he isn't off being an irresponsible teenager. He's doing what he does best, looking after himself.

"I didn't run away mom! I needed a doctor and Dr. McAndrew is the best." Jordi explains. Or at least tries to. His mother will probably just turn this around and make it about her like she always does.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asks. And there it is. The everything is about me line right on cue. 

"Because I didn't want you here." Jordi says. He means it but he still can't face his mom as he says it so he looks down to the floor. He's never been able to truly tell her what he thinks because he knows it'll hurt her. But that's all over. He has cancer and he gets to be selfish now.

"Jordi?" She pleads. He pointedly doesn't look up at her. He knows what he'll see and can already picture the wounded puppy eyes. 

"But you came anyway and now Leo probably hates me because he knows I lied about you." Jordi says instead. Then cringes a little because he really doesn't want to talk to her about Leo.

"Lied about me? Jordi what are you talking about?" She asks. How exactly do you tell your mother that you told everyone that she's dead. The answer, you don't.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I find Leo and explain everything to him." Honesty can wait until after he talks to Leo.

"Just tell me what's wrong baby maybe I can help." Jordi's mom says. The last time she said that she ended up getting the guy he liked parents divorced. How she managed he doesn't want to know.

"No mom you can't! Just go back to Fresno." He wants to add and never come back but in the end Jordi can't manage to be that selfish. It would break his moms heart.

"Jordi please just be honest with me." Jordi makes a vital mistake at this and looks up. She looks so sad but slightly optimistic. She really thinks he'll open up, tell her everything. But he can't give her that. He needs to keep something for himself. So he gives her something else instead. Leo.

"I really like this guy mom. I can't screw it up this time." He knows she'll understand. Neither of them have had very much luck with men in the past. She nods and he thinks that'll be that but them a smile slips over her face and he can feel his heating up.

"He is really cute." She says. 

"Mom!" Jordi yells. He's full on blushing now he can tell.

"Hey Jordi are you okay? I heard shouting. Oh what are doing here?" Dr. McAndrew says as he leans into the doorway. The last part he directs at Jordi's mother and isn't that interesting. Do they know each other?

"I'm Jordi's mother." She says. It's slightly defensive like she thinks he's going to make her leave.

"I'm Jordi's doctor. Aren't you supposed to be dead?" He asks. Thanks Dr. McAndrew really subtle, Jordi thinks. 

"What?" Jordi's mother looks back at him in shock. She looks physically pained by this news. Time to make his exit.

"Clearly you two have a lot to talk about so I'm just going to go find Leo." Jordi says as he gets up and heads for the door. Brushing past the good doctor on his way out.

"Jordi wait!" Jordi's mom yells. But it's too late Jordi's already out the door and there is no way he's going back in there anytime soon. He needs to find Leo and explain himself before Leo decides he made a mistake about Jordi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me at miserylovestheinternet.tumblr.com
> 
> OR if you are interested ishiphappy and I are trying to organize a fic exchange for Red Band Society. We haven't set up the sign-up yet but you can follow the official tumblr rbsexchange.tumblr.com to find out more. Right now we just really need you guys to show us you are interested in participating.


	5. Coming Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordi finds Leo and tries to explain himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It's been so long since I updated and I would like to thank everyone for being so patient with me. With the holiday's coming up I'm going to be working around the clock but I'm going to try my best to keep up with the updates.
> 
> So I kind of add my own Jordi/his mom head canon. I hope you like the chapter.

Jordi finds Leo in the physical therapy room, rolling his soccer ball between his hands. Jordi stares at him willing Leo to look up but he keeps his eyes trained on the soccer ball in his hands.

 

"Can I start by saying how sorry I am that I lied to you?" Jordi asks.

 

"I think you should just explain why because I really need to know how to feel right now Jordi. A part of me is hurt that you lied to me but the other part keeps saying that I don't know the whole story. And if you lied about something like that then there must be a story right?" Leo finally looks up at Jordi and his eyes are red and puffy. Lost in the fact that he made Leo this upset, Jordi rushes over to him and pulls him into a hug. 

 

"I'm so sorry Leo." Jordi whispers into Leo's neck. Leo drops his soccer ball, wraps his arms around Jordi and squeezes back. Jordi thought Leo might be mad but he never thought that he would be this hurt.

 

"The truth is that my mother and I don't have a very good relationship. Even if you ignore all the bad parenting and gambling. I guess now looking back she just couldn't handle being a mom. She put me on a bus and sent me to live with my grandmother a long time ago. But the worst part is how she comes back every few years, promising things will be different. The last time she showed up she slept the father of one my best friends. His parents got divorced, mom skipped town and he never spoke to me again." Jordi can feel tears of his own creep down his cheeks and when Leo tightens his arms around him he let's out a shuddering breath, closes his eyes and tucks his face into Leo's skin. 

 

"It's okay Jordi. You're okay." Leo whispers to Jordi. He strokes his hand through Jordi's hair and rubs soothing circles into Jordi's back. It feels so good Jordi doesn't want to let go. But knows he has to. Jordi pulls back and smiles at Leo.

 

"So how many more times do I need to apologize for you to forgive me," Jordi asks. Leo laughs and reaches up to wipe a stray tear from Jordi's cheek.

 

"None. I get you had a good reason and I can hardly be mad at you for telling a lie before we even met. Just promise me no matter what happens between us, that we'll always tell each other everything." Leo says. Jordi nods and leans in for a quick kiss. 

 

"Does that mean that something is going to happen between us?" Jordi asks with a bright smile on his face. In the short time since they've known each other Leo has come to mean a lot to Jordi. Leo bits his bottom lip and looks up at Jordi through his eyelashes. The look has Jordi's heart beating faster and blood rushing south.

 

"Well we were interrupted this morning." Leo says. His voice is the paragon of innocence but the way he's eyeing Jordi is anything but.

 

"So we were." Jordi walks forward and crowds Leo into the couch behind him. "I guess I should do something about that." Jordi steps closer and Leo falls back onto the couch with a laugh. Jordi climbs onto his lap mirroring his position from earlier. Once Leo's caught his breath Jordi kisses him. It's hard and they waste no time, licking into each other's mouths with renewed passion. 

 

Leo moves his hands up and down Jordi's thighs, fingers flexing as he feels out the muscle. Jordi slides his own hands up Leo's stomach, chest and shoulders until his hands and firmly holding Leo's head on either side. He nips at Leo's bottom lip a few times. Then tips Leo's head back and uses the new angle to completely explore Leo's mouth. 

 

Leo moans into Jordi's mouth, his hands scrambling frantically against Jordi's back. Leo pushes Jordi back slightly and just when Jordi is about to ask him what's wrong he attacks Jordi's neck. He licks and sucks at the flesh. When he finds a sensitive spot Jordi moans, loudly, rocking his hips forward. Jordi can feel Leo smirk against his neck for a second before it's replaced with biting teeth and soothing strokes of his tongue at the same time Leo rocks his own hips upward and the feeling of their clothed erections rubbing together has Jordi's head spinning and vision going blurry. 

 

Jordi can feel his heart pounding though out his entire body. It's too much but at the same time he wants more. Wants everything Leo is willing to give him. When he starts to feel light headed he uses his hands to separate them. They're both flush and panting hard. Jordi slides off Leo's lap and onto the couch beside him.

 

"Sorry…just…a little too…intense." Jordi says between intakes of breath. Leo turns his face to Jordi and presses their foreheads together. 

 

"It's okay. How do you feel about a lunch date? Well it's early so it's more like brunch but still." Leo asks. Jordi looks at Leo and grins.

 

"You mean in the cafeteria? Where everyone can see? Are you sure you're ready for that?" Jordi asks. He has to make sure even though he'd like nothing more than to parade Leo in front of everyone.

 

"I may not understand my feelings completely. But one thing I know is that I want to be with you and if we're going to date then I want everyone in the hospital to know how lucky I am." Jordi's smile overtakes his entire face and he leans in to place a gentle kiss to Leo's lips. 

 

"I would love that. I need to talk to my mom first though. I may not want her here but I can't avoid her." Leo nods and pushes himself up from the couch.

 

"Sounds good. I'll meet you in the cafeteria." Leo says as he grabs his crutches from the floor. They may have fallen over during earlier events. Jordi watches as Leo walks out of the room. He still can't believe Leo likes him back. 

 

Knowing he can't postpone the conversation with his mother forever if only because it'll mean missing his date with Leo Jordi stands up and heads to the door. Halfway there he finds Leo's ball and bends down to pick it up, planning on taking it with him back to their room. When he stands up Jordi's vision blurs again and he starts to feel dizzy.

 

"Wow." Jordi starts backing up towards the couch but before he can make he collapses on the floor. He watches the soccer ball as it rolls out of his hands into the hallway. Then everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'd love to hear what you think in the comments. 
> 
> As always you can find me on tumblr here: miserylovestheinternet.tumblr.com 
> 
> And don't forget to sign-up for the Red Band Society Fic exchange! Sign-ups close November 27th and we need as many participants as we can get for it to work. I myself will be writing two special fics just for it. You don't have to be an experienced writer to participate. You just have to be willing to give it a try and love Red Band Society.
> 
> You can find out more about it here: rbsexchange.tumblr.com


	6. A Shock to the System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Jordi's fall. Leo's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for the lack of chapters these past few months. I've had a lot of things going on in my life, both bad and good. Unfortunately I've had to put my writing on hold because of it. I am back now and will be continuing with both my WIP's. I can't guarantee how often I'll be able to post since I don't have a lot of time to write but I will do my best to keep the chapters coming.

Leo walks towards the cafeteria with a huge smile on his face. Sure, it'll be awkward telling his friends about him and Jordi, especially since he doesn't know exactly what's going on himself. But it'll be worth it when he they can walk down the hall holding hands or when they can kiss in the cafeteria. Seeing the look on Emma's face when she finds out that despite her obvious advances Jordi chose him would just be a bonus. He wants to do it all right this time. He did everything wrong with Emma and maybe they were never meant to work out but things were going to be different with Jordi. They were going to be happy and Leo wouldn't screw things up this time.

Leo is pulled out of his fantasy by a loud thud behind him. He turns around to see his soccer ball rolling across the hall. He's confused until he realizes that Jordi still hasn't left the room and when two nurses rush in he feels panic shoot through him. He rushes back down the hallway. When he gets there the nurses have Jordi lying on his side so he won't choke on his own spit. He has a cut on his head from where he hit the floor and there's blood dripping down his face. Leo's chest tightens. He can't look away, can't hear anything but the beating of his own heart in his ears.

Someone comes in with a gurney. They lift Jordi up and wheel him away. Leo barely notices any of it. When there gone all he can do is stare at the little puddle of blood on the floor, Jordi's blood. A custodian comes in and stars to mop up the blood. He asks Leo to leave while he sterilizes the room. In the hallway Leo finds his soccer ball leaning against the wall. He picks it up and walks back to his room.

Nurse Jackson is talking to Jordi's mom. Explaining about chemo and what to expect from Jordi's health. She looks scared. Leo can't blame her. He's been through it all before and he was still scared to see Jordi lying there on the floor. It had been days and Jordi had no side effects from the chemo. It was easy, he supposes, to forget how horrible it can be and how hard it's going to get for Jordi. Leo sits on his bed and listens to Nurse Jackson. Words he's heard before but never from this perspective. He rolls his soccer ball between his hands focusing on the spiraling red pattern.

"Leo?" He looks up, it's Jordi's mom. Nurse Jackson has left, he didn't even notice. How long has he been sitting there?

"Leo can you watch Jordi while I go get a coffee?" He nods and she smiles at him. Her eyes are watery and her smile is thin.

"He likes orange creamsicles. They're his favorite." He doesn't understand why she's telling him that. He watches as she grabs her purse with shaking hands. It all click just as she's about to open the door. She's leaving him.

"He's unconscious!" Leo yells. She stops and turns around. Her lip is quivering but she's managing to hold back the tears that threaten to spill over. Practice, Leo thinks, from all the other times she's left him.

"I know." Leo feels his own tears start to build up. How can she do this? How could anyone leave him. He's only been at the hospital for a few weeks and already so many people there would line up to sit at his bedside. How can she not see how amazing he his or how much he'll need her?

"You can't leave him like this. You can't keep hurting him!" Leo yells again. He's not proud of it but he just doesn't understand. When he was doing chemo his mom came with his to his treatments every time, even when he spent the whole time vomiting.

"I'm sorry Leo but this is too much. Here, can you give this to him for me? I was going to mail it but..." She pulls an envelope out of her purse. It has Jordi's name written on it. She hands it to Leo and he takes it not knowing what else to do.

"I love him. He's my son and I love him. But I don't know how to do this." Leo looks back up at her. Still no tears. For some reason that upsets him more than anything else ever has.

"Do what?" He asks through gritted teeth.

"Take care of him." She answers. She walks out the door and doesn't even look back.

Leo walks over to Jordi's bed. He runs his fingers through Jordi's hair, it's warm and soft. He smiles and crawls into Jordi's bed and cuddles up to him. He keeps running his fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp every once in a while. When Jordi wakes up Leo will tell him. He doesn't know how Jordi will take the news. Jordi acts like his mom disappointing him is par for the course but it can't be easy to constantly see your mother walking away from you. The only thing Leo is sure of is that no matter what happens or how Jordi reacts, Leo is going to be there for him. All he wants now is for Jordi to be happy and he'll be damned if he let's anything or anyone hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the chapter. And I am looking forward to getting back to these characters.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr here: http://miserylovestheinternet.tumblr.com
> 
> feel free to come chat about red band society with me. :)


End file.
